Worthy Injury
by swimmerKim
Summary: From Tumblr: Bechloe. G!P Beca. They are at rehearsals & Beca & Chloe have been flirting with one another for awhile, on this particular day, Beca's eyes are glued to Chloe's ass. Chloe notices & continues to distract Beca even more. Beca manages to fall & hurt her wrist. Chloe feels guilty about the whole situation so she takes it upon herself to help Beca & finds about her G!P


It was a normal practice as far as Chloe was concerned. Aubrey was holding the Bellas to ridiculously high standards, Amy was doing anything she could to get out of cardio, and Beca was staring at her ass. Beca always stared at Chloe's ass when she was demonstrating choreography, or she was standing in front of the brunette when they went over their set list, but today it seemed Beca was incapable of looking anywhere but Chloe's ass. The redhead couldn't blame her. She had a nice ass.

Feeling a little extra flirtatious, Chloe decided to give Beca more of a show than usual, making her movements as sexual as possible without drawing Aubrey's attention. Chloe couldn't help the small smirk that was playing at her lips as she watched Beca's follow her every movement in the mirror.

Chloe was in the process of shaking her ass while demonstrating how the girls were supposed to move across the stage while Cynthia-Rose was rapping before Fat Amy went into her solo, when Stacie yelled out for Beca to look out followed by a loud bang.

All of the Bellas whirled around to see Beca on the floor clutching her left wrist, a fallen chair a foot away. Stacie was already by the small brunette's side, doing her best to tend to the injury. A wave of guilt washed over Chloe, knowing that she was probably at least partially to blame. "Oh my God Beca, are you ok?" The redhead asked as she quickly moved to her friend's side.

"Yeah, I just fell on my wrist, I'm sure it'll be fine tomorrow." Beca said through gritted teeth.

"Looks at least sprained if not broken to me," Stacie said as she tried to bend the shorter brunette's wrist, only to earn an attempted punch. "Yep, definitely broke," she said with a playful smile.

"Yeah, what makes you such an expert?" Beca asked annoyed as she got up, refusing any help.

Stacie couldn't ignore the obvious dig at her intelligence before bringing a hand up to stroke her chin in mock thought. "Oh I don't know, maybe having seen seven broken wrists between my three brothers, being pre-med, working in an ER all summer, oh and the fact that you just took a swing at me. Your wrist is broken and you have to go to the hospital." The taller brunette said sternly.

"I'll take her," Chloe said immediately. "I just have to get my car. Watch her until I get back." The redhead told the rest of the Bellas as she ran to her apartment.

Beca was tended to immediately when they got to the ER, whisked away to have X-rays taken. The brunette insisted that Chloe didn't have to go with her, but the redhead insisted more that she wanted to go with.

The radiologist came back 10 minutes later to tell them that the wrist was indeed broken, but it was a clean break and would take no more than six weeks to heal.

"Well at least you'll be healed in plenty of time before Nations," Chloe said in an attempt to cheer Beca up.

"Yeah, I guess not being able to complete at Nations would have made this whole experience pointless, seeing as I'm not going to L.A. anymore," Beca said as an afterthought while sitting in the patient chair waiting for the nurse to return to put the cast on.

Chloe was sad that Beca still saw the Bellas as a chore, not something that she looked forward to everyday. When Aubrey had the pitch pipe, she understood. But Beca was co-captain of the Bellas and in charge of the set list, something she had wanted from day one. What else did the girl want?

Before Chloe could question Beca and what she meant, a nurse knocked on the door before coming in and beginning to cast the brunette.

"Where are we going?" Beca asked as they passed the turn for Baker Hall.

"I'm just going to grab some clothes and toiletries so I can stay with you and help you recover from your injury. I can't help but feel at least partially responsible. I noticed you staring at my butt and distracted you so much that you got hurt," Chloe said with clear guilt in her voice.

"Chlo, you seriously don't have to do that. I'm a creep for ogling you like that and it's just my wrist. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Beca rushed out anxiously, anything to convince the redhead that she didn't need taking care of."

"It really isn't a problem. I want to be a physical therapist so it'll be good practice. And I don't mind you staring at my butt. I don't do squats for my health." The redhead joked. "I'm not taking no for an answer, so save your breath." Chloe said sternly before the brunette could open her mouth to argue again.

Half an hour later, they were back at Beca's dorm finding space for Chloe's stuff. As much as she loved the dorky, adorable redhead, Beca needed some alone time and decided it was as good a time as any to take a shower.

"Great, let me just grab your shower caddy and I'll go with you," Chloe said, genuinely excited to help her injured friend and teammate.

"No Chloe, really I'll be ok. I just need a plastic bag to cover the cast and I'll be fine." Beca said in an attempt to keep some form of privacy.

"Don't be silly Beca, I want to help." The genuinely perplexed look on Beca's face worried Chloe. I'm not going to look at or touch you anywhere you don't want me to. I just want to help you shampoo and stuff. I'm sure that won't be easy to do with only one hand."

"You can help me shampoo. The rest of the time, you stand outside and I'll let you know if I need help. Got it?"

An excited smile spread across the redhead's face. "Yeah, no totally. Thank you for letting me help you." Chloe said as she placed a small kiss on Beca's cheek, making her blush.

"Let's get going, I have to be at the station in an hour," the brunette said as she avoided eye contact with Chloe.

When they got to the shower room, they were all alone. Most students were either at dinner or in a night class. Beca had given Chloe specific instructions to wait outside while she got her hair wet. She would come out when she was ready and the redhead could shampoo her. That was it.

Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes as Beca slowly backed out of the shower with her book to her. They were both girls, what did she have to be self-conscious of? She then remembered that not everyone was as much of an exhibitionist as her and she had to respect everyone else's right to privacy.

To Chloe's surprise, Beca was showered dried off and in her robe ready to go back to her room, making the redhead wonder how fast she was without a broken wrist.

When they got back to the room, Chloe faced the wall while Beca changed in the corner. It seemed a little excessive to the redhead, but once again chalked it up to the brunette being shy. She heard a few frustrated grunts, but didn't comment, Beca would ask if she needed help. Eventually, there came a frustrated huff and a call for Chloe to help.

The redhead turned around to see a frustrated Beca in only a pair of dark, unbuttoned jeans and a bra. "I can't get the damn button."

Chloe just smiled before walking over and buttoning the pants with ease.

"Thanks," the brunette mumbled under her breath. "It would have been awkward to show up to work with my pants unbuttoned.

"It was my pleasure." Chloe said with a little wink that made the DJ turn away to try to hide her blush.

"I should get going. Luke won't forgive me for being late with just a broken wrist." Beca said as she caught a glimpse of the time.

"Ok, just let me grab my gym bag and we can go."

"Wait, what?" Beca asked.

"I'm going to walk you to the station and then go work out during your shift," Chloe said casually as she threw a duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Chloe, it's really ok. I can make it to the station just fine. Besides, the gym is on the other side of campus. I don't want you to have to go out of your way."

"I know you're probably fine to go to work on your own, but it would really do a lot of ease my mind if I could go with you to make sure." Then Chloe threw in her puppy dog eyes and Beca was a goner.

"Fine. You can walk me there, but please don't feel obligated to pick me up," Beca insisted.

"Don't be silly, of course I'm going to pick you up. Now let's get going. I believe it was you who was worried about getting in trouble for being late." Chloe said as she made her way to the door.

Beca decided to not fight back, there would be no point. Instead, she just followed the redhead out the door and towards the station.

At the end of her shift, Beca waited in the lobby area of the station until a sweaty Chloe got there. Sorry I'm late," she said through pants. "I got on the treadmill and lost track of time."

"Totally understand. I can't even count how many times I've lost track of time while mixing," Beca reassured as she consciously avoided looking at the way Chloe's sweat soaked work out clothes clung to her toned body.

"Thanks for understand Becs. I promise it won't happen again," the redhead promised as she wrapped her arm around Beca's shoulder and pulled her into a half hug. "Oh, sorry. I probably really stink." Chloe apologized when she heard Beca's breath hitch and dropped her arm.

When they got back to Beca's rum, Chloe excused herself to take a shower before doing a little homework before bed.

Beca flopped down on the bed and took a few minutes to enjoy the few minutes she would have to herself. As much as she liked Chloe, a daily two-hour Bellas rehearsal was more than enough.

Half an hour later, Chloe walked through the door whistling a happy tune that woke the brunette up. "Becs, you really shouldn't be napping this late. It'll throw off your sleep schedule and make you too tired to go to class." The redhead chastised as she put her shower caddy away and went to grab some clothes form Kimmy Jin's now abandoned side of the closet.

"Awe, that's so cute. You think I actually go to class." Beca teased. "And I couldn't help it, you're kind of a handful, Beale. You can't blame me for being tired."

"You love it." Chloe said with a little wink as she unwrapped her body towel and hung it over the towel rack, leaving her stark naked in the middle of the room.

As much as she wanted to, Beca found that she was unable to turn away. Chloe's body was beautiful, it seemed almost sinful to not admire it.

Beca was still shamelessly checking the redhead out when she turned around. "You should take a picture, it'll last longer." The redhead said in amusement.

"No, that won't… be necessary. I mean appropriate." A flustered Beca said as she tried to recover from having just been caught ogling her friend.

"What if I said I wanted you to have a naked picture of me?" Chloe whispered into the brunette's ear as suggestively as possible, still without a stitch of clothing on.

A groan escaped Beca's throat at the thought and how tight it was making her jeans.

The reaction made Chloe smile victoriously as she pulled away and looked at the flustered state she had left the brunette in. Her eyes stopped and locked on Beca's groin area where there was a suspicious bulge. "Hey Becs, why are your pants bulging in the crotch?" Chloe asked without thinking.

Beca's eyes shot open and looked down at her groin and realized that she was more than half hard. Two small hands moved to cover her boner as she wracked her brain for an explanation. "I like to wear boxer briefs and sometimes they bunch up and look like an erection." She rushed out.

Chloe's lack of belief was clear on her face. Knowing that there was no way to talk her way out of this one, Beca dropped her hands and sat on her bed before asking Chloe to put her robe on and join her.

"This is hard for me to talk about." Beca started out, only to feel a hand on hers and a reassuring smile from the redhead sitting across from her and she felt safe. "I was born with a penis."

Beca stopped to allow the redhead to process what she had just said. "So, you're transgender?" Chloe asked.

"No, I'm intersex. I have biological male and female traits. Like, I have breasts and a penis." The brunette clarified.

"Oh," Chloe said as she processed what her friend had just told her when a hand on her thigh brought her back to reality.

"Chloe, I know you're not a gossip, but I still have to specifically ask that you keep this a secret. Nothing good can come from this getting out." The brunette said seriously.

"Oh no, totes. I promise I won't tell anyone." The redhead promised, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

Beca let out a sigh of relief before looking at Chloe gratefully. "Thanks, Chlo. You're a really good friend."

The redhead beamed back at the brunette briefly before turning serious. "What do you say I become an even better friend and help you with that big problem in your pants?"

"What?" Beca asked, unsure if the redhead was making a serious offer.

Chloe moved closer to Beca before pushing her on her back. "Do you want my help getting rid of that giant erection, seeing as what I suspect is your jerk off hand is in a cast?"

Beca closed her eyes and nodded frantically, unable to believe what was about to happen.

The redhead smirked before placing a peck on the brunette's lips.

After urging Beca to sit on the side of the bed with her legs hanging off of it, Chloe pushed the brunette's legs apart before settling between them. In one fluid motion, the redhead was able to unbutton and unzip the brunette's jeans before pulling them completely off and tossing them behind her.

Beca was already rock hard in her boxer briefs, so the redhead had to skip the teasing, much to her disappointment, or the brunette wouldn't make it to the main event. Instead, she maneuvered her hand into the undergarment and pulled her cock out to admire it. "Holy shit Becs, you're packing some serious heat. I'm not sure I'll be able to fit all of you into my mouth, but I'm going to try. If not, there's always my throat."

The brunette's eyes shot open as she sat up to face the redhead. "Chlo, it's really ok. You don't have to do that. I would feel guilty about you not getting anything from it."

"It's ok Becs, I like giving blow jobs. I'm a giver." Chloe said with a wink. "But if it would make you feel better, I can think of a few things you can do to make it up to me."

"If you're sure," Beca said as she flopped back onto the bed.

Chloe smiled before sticking her tongue out and licking from the base, all the way to the tip before softly sucking it into her mouth. The reaction was almost immediate when she felt a small hand tangle in her hair and lightly tug.

The redhead slowly started taking more of the brunette's length into her mouth, running her tongue over every inch.

The action was driving Beca insane, she wanted nothing more than to start thrusting her hips up to fuck Chloe's face, but knew better. Teasing was the worst, but almost always made the orgasm better. So the brunette kept her hips on the bed while she let the redhead continue what she had planned.

Chloe's prediction ended up coming true, Beca's seven inches ended up being too much to fit in her mouth. After taking a moment to relax her throat, the redhead slowly starting deep-throating the brunette.

Beca couldn't help but whimper. She had never been deep-throated before and now understood why guys made such a big deal about it. The feeling of Chloe's threat expanding and contracting around her dick was like nothing she had ever experienced and was sending her body and mind into over drive until she tightened her grip on Chloe's hair and shot her load down the redhead's throat.

The feeling was so amazing that it took Beca a few moments to recover enough to open her eyes. The first thing the brunette saw was Chloe smiling up at her from her place on Beca's stomach.

All Beca could do was smile lovingly at the gorgeous redhead in her post orgasmic daze, making her giggle. "I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

"That was hands down the best blowjob I've ever had. Hell, it was probably the best orgasm I've ever had!" The brunette exclaimed.

"I'm glad I could be of service. Now, can I kiss you or are you one of those weirdos who won't kiss after oral until I use mouthwash?"

Beca just chuckled before grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her up so they were face-to-face before pulling her into a slow, passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of just enjoying the kiss, Chloe started rubbing her wet core against Beca's cock through the fabric of her underwear. "Where do you keep your condoms? I want that huge cock of yours inside of me right now, pounding me until I scream your name in pure pleasure."

The brunette groaned at the suggestion before pointing at her nightstand. Chloe opened the drawer and immediately pulled one out before ripping the package open with her teeth and rolled it down Beca's dick.

After checking to make sure the rubber was secure she took a deep breath that she released as she slowly impaled herself on the brunette's dick. "Oh fuck Beca, you feel so good inside of me." The redhead moaned before rolling over so Beca was on top of her. "Take me."

That was all the encouragement the brunette needed to start pounding the redhead as hard and as fast as her hips would allow her to. The brief concern that she might hurt Chloe was quickly dismissed when Chloe started moaning and gasping in time with Beca's thrusts.

The brunette grabbed Chloe's left leg to wrap around her waist, allowing her to go deeper. "Fuck, so good," was all the redhead could moan out in appreciation for the new position and how much she was being filled.

"God Chloe, you feel so amazing," Beca groaned as she picked up her pace. "I'm so close."

"Me too," the redhead panted as she reached her hand down to start flicking her clit.

A few flicks and thrust later was all it took for the brunette and redhead to be thrown over the edge at almost the same time.

When they had both come down from their thighs, Beca pulled out of Chloe, earning a little groan from their highs, Beca pulled out of Chloe earning a little groan form the loss. The brunette pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trashcan next to her bed before lying down on her back with her hands clasped together behind her head.

Chloe cuddled into her side a few seconds later as she draped her arm over the brunette's waist and tangled their legs together. Beca couldn't help the smug grin that made its' way onto her face. "That good?" She asked as she started twirling a ginger lock.

"So good. I'll definitely have trouble walking tomorrow." Chloe mumbled as her eyes started to close from exhaustion.

Beca smiled lovingly down at the redhead as she kissed the top of her head before reaching up to turn off the lamp to join Chloe in peaceful sleep.


End file.
